


I have an announcement from the President and the First Lady

by Fibi94



Series: Universe Alpha [29]
Category: Designated Survivor (TV), The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Seth makes a happy happy announcement, Tom hates politics, and fundraisers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Summary: Sequel to “Needed” “I have an announcement from the president and the first lady people” Seth said, bracing for the hell that was going to break through.





	I have an announcement from the President and the First Lady

It was about a week since she came back in the white house, something in her had changed, she didn’t really knew what, but she was feeling it. She tried telling herself that it was because of the campaign, the whole building was vibrating with excitement after all.

“Nothing more exciting than election season, right?” Abbey told her while they were walking down the corridors to her office in the East wing. “Yeah, nothing like it” Alex smile at the older woman, something was bugging her though, she was sure she had forgotten something, or was forgetting something, but wasn’t sure what was that.

She sat down on her chair, Abbey sitting across from her, “Should we go over this week’s schedule?” she asked, eyeing her curiously.

“Yeah, we have some fundraisers am I right?” Alex focused on the calendar in front of her trying to ignore the nagging feeling in her gut. She could always ask Tom tonight.

“Three to be exact, one here in D.C. at the Hilton, good lord this is…ugh, another at New York City and another in California, at least in that we’ll drag Jed and Tom with us.” The two of them laughed at the mental image of the two men highly uncomfortable in the fundraiser next week.

* * *

 

“You’ll be at the fundraiser in California next week Tom, I’ll have to carry two of them before that with Abbey, it’s the least you can do!” she yelled at her husband from the wardrobe as she was changing out of her work clothes, she heard his muffled groans from inside the bedroom. She walked to the door and saw him trying to probably suffocate himself with the pillow. “Tom, not even killing yourself will get you out of this. It’s politics, that’s the prize of helping people.” She told him and he removed the pillow from his face.

“I don’t like you, or Jed or Abbey or Emily or anyone else for the matter! I hate politics!” he groaned, causing her to bend in half laughing. He looked so cute his arms crossed on his chest a pout on his lips lying on his back looking straight at the ceiling.

“You look adorable you know that?” she told him kissing the pout from his lips.

“And it’s not fair when you do that when I’m upset with you.” He said in a pretend stern voice.

“That’s what you said last time.” She joked and got up walking to the dresser on the other side of the room, with the side of her eye she caught sight of the calendar, it was April 13th, “Tom it’s April 13th.” She said the panic raising as she tried to count the days.

“Yeah so?” he looked at her losing her step and seating down on the couch.

“Alex what’s going on, you’re never that silent.”

* * *

 

_One month later…_

“Please sit down guys I have an announcement from the President and the First Lady. Please remember I won’t be taking any questions for this briefing as I don’t have any answers for you and also I’m gonna be late for dinner and the president will be mad at me.” The room laughed at his joke, it was a running joke in the west wing after all about how Tom Kirkman was the Dad President to all of his staff. Seth took a deep breath he knew that hell was going to break lose after this announcement.

“The president and the first lady are delighted to announce that they are expecting their third child by mid to late November, both the first lady and the baby are in great health. Both parents are existed for the newest addition to their family and according to Penny Kirkman November can’t come soon enough; this was the reason for the First Lady’s recent cancelations on events she was supposed to attend all of which will be rescheduled. The morning sickness has subsided and Mrs. Kirkman will be returning to the campaign as well as to her duties as White House hostess at the state dinner next week for British Prime Minister Aruna Mahajan and will attend a luncheon with Dr. Bartlet. The family would like to ask to give them some relevant privacy and they’ll keep you updated when they deem necessary. This is an exciting moment in their life and everyone in the white house is delighted for them and can’t wait to meet the newest little Kirkman. Thank you!” he left the room followed by the calls of the reporters and a big smile on his face as he walked to the residence. After all his family was waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> I promised it would be the happiest! Let me know what you think!!!


End file.
